


A different first date

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel fixes it all, Dean has just a cold and Castiel cares for him, Getting Together, M/M, a very sick baby, dean is sick, embarrassing first dates, that is also very embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean and Castiel just had their first date and it was very embarrassing for Dean. Will Castiel forgive him?





	A different first date

**Author's Note:**

> And another very short one :D 
> 
> Prompt: I wouldn’t change a thing... except when you vomited on my shoes

Dean is nervous. No, nervous isn’t even the right word. He is freaking terrified and on top of that he feels like he might faint any moment. His head is exploding.

“Dean?”

Oh and there is the reason for his panic. Castiel seems to look for him and Dean wants to hide behind his mug, but maybe that would be embarrassing. 

“Here.” Dean says and he has to cough again. Castiel isn’t an angel anymore and can’t find him easily, but he is through the door in two seconds, when he hears Dean coughing. Dean smiles weakly.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Castiel asks and he is concerned, before Dean answers, Castiel is already pressing his hand to his forehead. Dean knows already that he has a bad fever and Castiel’s frown makes it worse.

“I was thirsty.” Dean whispers and then points towards his tea. Normally he likes a nice coffee in the morning, but his throat his hurting now and he wants this cold just gone. Castiel sighs.

“I would’ve made you breakfast and brought it to your bed.” Castiel says and he strokes over Dean’s hair. He is a bit sweaty, but Castiel doesn’t seem to care. Dean almost leans into the touch, but he isn’t sure that he is allowed.

“Don’t wanna make you sick, too.” Dean mutters, but Castiel ignores him. Instead he can hear him working behind him and Dean focuses back on the damn tea. He coughs quietly again and he hears Castiel hum a song.

Why is Sammy taking so long to get him some damn meds?

“I don’t care about being sick.” Castiel says and Dean’s head is throbbing so bad, that he isn’t really sure what they talked about, so he doesn’t answer. Castiel sits down next to him and puts a plate in front of him. 

It’s just a bit of bread with butter and some fruits. Dean makes a face.

“You need to eat at least a little bit and I make you some soup later. Just try it. Especially after what happened yesterday.” Castiel says and he is stroking over Dean’s hair again. Dean is glad that he isn’t purring, but it’s a close call.

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” Dean mutters and actually bites into the bread. His tummy doesn’t protest and Dean is a bit relieved.

“Where else would I be?” Castiel asks and he gets up again, to fill up Dean’s mug. This time the tea is even sweeter, when Dean takes a sip and Dean sighs happily. Yes this feels very good on his throat.

“Running away from a disaster like me.” Dean says and the blush on his cheeks isn’t just from his fever, but he hopes Castiel would ignore that. He can see how Castiel tilts his head. 

“No way.” Castiel says and he holds out a piece of apple for Dean, who takes it in his hand, blushing even harder now. He wouldn’t let Castiel feed him. Yet.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” Dean says quietly and he sips on his tea again, so he wouldn’t say even more stupid stuff. Castiel chuckles a bit and Dean wants to die from all the embarrassment.

“Well I’m sure it’s very special first date, that nobody else had.” Castiel says and he is grinning. Dean pouts and Castiel just leans closer and kisses the pout right off his face and Dean is so surprised, that he doesn’t even kiss back.

“That is… I mean… what?” Dean stutters and Castiel strokes over his cheek. 

“You could’ve told me you were sick, Dean. We could’ve gone out together another day.” Castiel says and he sound so honest. Dean nods. He knows that, but he just didn’t want to miss his chance.

“Yeah I’m still sorry.” Dean blushes even worse and Castiel winks at him. He looks adorable like that and Dean wishes he could curl up with him in bed.

“It’s okay. I had a very nice date. I will even say it was the best date I ever had and I would like to do it again, well when your healthy.” Castiel admits and Dean is so glad. He actually beams at Castiel. They would go on another date! 

“I would like that, too.” Dean says and when Castiel kisses him this time, Dean kisses back. It feels so good to be finally this close to Castiel. 

“But I want you to know, that I liked the first date as well. I just would’ve felt better if you told me you were sick.” Castiel says and his nose bumps against Dean’s. They stay like this for a bit.

“So you liked it?” Dean asks again, because it was actually the worst date of his life and even though it wasn’t because of Castiel, that still says something. Castiel grins widely.

“I wouldn’t change a thing… except when you vomited on my shoes.” Castiel says and Dean groans. Of course Castiel had to point that out. Dean just gets up and sniffles. 

“It’s not funny.” Dean says, but Castiel is still grinning.

“It is. I can’t wait to tell our kids.” Castiel admits and Dean’s heart stops for a moment. He can already picture it way to clearly. Dean shrugs embarrassed and kisses Castiel’s nose.

“I will go back to bed.” He announces and Castiel laughs.

“I will bring you some tea in a moment darling.” Castiel says and he can hear Dean chuckle in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
